The present invention relates to a set of baking moulds for food products such as hams, and more particularly such a set including a plurality of moulds mounted on a support frame, each mould comprising a trough with a substantially U-shaped transverse section in order to form a bottom and two side walls.
Such sets are known for example through the document FR-A-2.485.884.
Such sets generally give satisfaction. However, industrial butchers specialising in ham in pre-cut log form find variations in cross-section over the length of the log. For logs of great length, greater than one meter, this defect is accentuated. This defect is related to a deformation of the troughs, whose rigidity is insufficient when the length is great.
The present invention aims to mitigate these drawbacks.
More particularly, the aim of the invention is to provide sets of moulds of the type described above where the troughs have sufficient rigidity to avoid variations in cross-section of the log of ham after it is baked.
For this purpose, the object of the invention is a set of baking moulds for food products such as hams, comprising a plurality of moulds mounted in a support frame, each mould comprising a trough with a generally U-shaped transverse section in order to form a bottom and two side walls, characterised by the fact that the top edges of the side walls form folded flaps, the adjacent flaps on two troughs being connected together.
In this way the rigidity of the troughs is considerably increased, which avoids any variation in their cross-section when they are under load.
In a particular embodiment, the flaps adjacent to the frame are connected to the said frame.
Also in a particular embodiment, the said flaps are folded substantially parallel to the said frames.
The external edges of the said flaps can be cut so as to delimit scallops for the passage of heat.
These scallops leave a clear passage necessary for the circulation of heat-transfer or refrigerating fluids.
The set of moulds can also include, at the bottom part, covers intended to press the products contained in another set situated under the said set. In this case, the adjacent edges of two covers can be connected together.
The connections between the flaps and/or between flaps and frame can notably be effected by welding the external edges of the said flaps.
It is also possible to provide struts connecting the bottom parts of the troughs.
The said covers can be fixed to the said troughs by means of the said struts.